bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 21-
After getting into the town part of New Coventry,Charles goes into the general store while Michael & C-Money wait outside.While inside Charles buys alot of spray paint, a gatorade, and two sprunks."Whats with all the spraypaint?" C-Money asks Charles when he walks out."Because I'm about to tag all over their turf." Charles says to C-Money."Then whats with the drinks?" Michael asks Charles."Well I'm thirsty & figured while I was in there I'd get a drink.The sprunks are for you guys" Charles says and hands them the sprunks."So where do you plan on starting?" Michael asks Charles."I don't know.But wherever their hangout is I'm tagging that last" Charles says to Michael."Which one? They hang out all around here.They hang out in bars,stores,the junkyard.Or do you want their main hangout the tenements,where all of them hang outside of school?" C-Money says to Charles."I'll tag the tenements last.But I'm not just going to tag,I got something in mind for Johnny" Charles says to C-Money."What are you going to do?" C-Money asks Charles,worring about what Charles is planning on doing."You'll see" Charles says to C-Money."Now I'm worried" C-Money says."Well,I'm about to get started" Charles says and sprays "Take a bath greasebags!" on a wall. "Nicley done" Michael says to Charles."Thanks" Charles says to Michael.Charles then walks over to another wall and spray paints other tags that greasers find offensive.While walking Charles sees Derby & Chad running,and they almost knock ove Charles."Get out of our way pauper! Wait a minute how did you escape?" Derby says to Charles."Why do you want to know?" Charles asks Derby."Tell us pauper or we'll beat you down" Chad says to Charles."As if I could knock you out" Charles says to Chad.Chad is about to punch Charles until Derby steps in."Chad let ti go,We'll beat this pauper later" Derby says and him & Chad walk off."Well since those two assholes pissed me off I'm going to use them as escape goats" Charles says."Why?" Michael asks Charles."Well since every clique except the bullies beat me down, I want to get back at them.And since I chose the greasers first because they tried to jump us they are the main rivals with the preps.And wouldn't they expect the preps to do this since they just jumped them, and because they hate them?" Charles says to Michael."Good point." Michael says to Charles.After tagging some more, and making it look like the preps did it,Charles,Michael, and C-Money go to Johnny Vincent's garage. "What are we doing at Johnny's garage?" C-Monney asks Charles."I got a personal vendetta to settle with this asshole" Charles says to C-Money."Well how are we going to get in? If we break the lock(johnny has a lock on his garage door) then he'll know someone broke in.And I don't think he'd think it was the preps because of what you two just went through" Michael says to Charles."Don't worry Michael I know how to get in" Charles says and pulls out a tenson wrench and a half-diamond pick.Charles then picks the lock and gets inside.Charles then puts on some gloves(for some reason he has some gloves) and turns on the lights."why do you have gloves on?" C-Money asks Charles."Because I don't want to be caught for what I'm going to do" Charles says to C-Money."Then what the hell are you going to do?" Michael asks Charles."You guys know how Johnny loves his car over there right?" Charles says and points to Johnny's 1970 dodge challenger."Yeah,why?" Michael says to Charles."Well since he tried to fucking wreck me,I'm about to wreck his car" Charles says and grabs a bat lying around in Johnny's garage."Do me a favor & watch my back & tell me if any greasers are comming" Charles says to Michael & C-Money. Charles starts off by smashing the windows on Johnny's car, and then Charles notices Johnny's car radio."I think I know how I can set up the preps even more.guys,put on these gloves" Charles says,reaches into his hoddie pocket,gets out two pairs of gloves, and throws them to Michael & C-Money."Why do you have so many gloves?" C-Money asks Charles."I have no idea" Charles says to C-Money.They then put on the gloves."So,what are you planning on doing?" Michael asks Charles.Charles then steals the radio out of the car."I decided I'm not going to tag the tenements.But Michael,I'm going to need your help.Do you want to help me and go over to Derby's room in Harrington house and place Johnny's car radio in his room?" Charles says to Michael."Sure" Michael says to Charles.Charles then hands the radio to Michael,picks up the bat again, and starts to break stuff on Johnny's car again.Charles then breaks off the doors,breaks the headlights,breaks the tailights, and then breaks the trunk(he is hitting them off with the baseball bat).When Charles breaks open the trunk he finds 7 more car radios."Well,well,well,look at what we have here.It seems Johnny has been stealing car radios.C-Money,just to warn you,you might want to go check your stallion" Charles says."Well what should we do? If the cops come when you frame Derby,Johnny could just hide the car radios" Michael says to Charles."We could frame the jocks" Charles says to Michael."Sounds good" Michael says to Charles.Charles then grabs the rest of the radios."Hey Charles,I think I see some greasers around the corner" C-Money says."Oh shit" Charles says and runs out of the garage."Hold these" Charles says to C-Money, and hands them to C-Money.Charles then locks the garage back and him,C-Money, and Michael run out of New Coventry. When they get back to Bullworth Charles,Michael, and C-Money go to the athletics area."So,where should we put them?" Michael asks Charles."In Ted,Damon,and Casey's lockers.But 3 in Ted's locker,2 in Damon's, and 2 in Casey's." Charles says.They then go down to the locker room and place them in the lockers."Okay now thta thats done lets go to Harrington House." Charles says and they go to Harringotn House.When they get in there they have to pick the lock.While walking up the steps thye hear some conversation."Well I don't care those greasers are going down!" Bif says to someone."Bif calm down we'll get back at those poor wretches tomorrow.And then I'm going to get back at Caldwell" Derby says to Bif."Just to ask why do you hate him so much? And why did you do what you did today that could have killed him" Bif says to Derby."I hate him because he disrespects me,and I would've liked it if he would've died,or at least be badly injured.It would've ended my problem with him" Derby says to Bif."But if he would've died the blood would've benn on your,Johnny's,Ted's, and Algernon's hands" Bif says to Derby."Bif,just shut up and quit worrying.You're being a real bitch" Tad says to Bif."I have to agree with Bif on this,if you would've killed him,the blood would've been on your hands" Parker says to Derby."Parker be quiet" Justin says to Parker. "Look I'm going to get some sleep,in case anyone shows up thats not high class folks like ourselfs,you beat the paupers.Got that?" Derby says to the preps there."Yes Derby" the preps say."Good.Now Tad,Justin, and Chad,I want you all on our room floor patrolling it.And Bif & Parker,since you want to defy me you get to stay down here,oh and Tad,lock the gate to the steps going up to our rooms from the inside when you enter the steps" Derby says and him,Chad,Justin, and Tad go up the steps,with Tad locking the gate behind them(even though Tad has a home in Old Bulworth Vale he still hangs around at Harrington House)."I seariously want to punch that stup up bitch" Charle says,talking about Derby."Whoever's there just come out,we're not stupid" Bif says, and Charles,Michael, and C-Money step up from the steps."Hey Michael" Parker says to Michael."Hey Parker" Michael says to Parker."Caldwell what are you doing here?" Bif asks Charles."I need to get upstairs" Charles says to Bif."Why?" Parker asks Charles."Why do you want to know?" Charles asks Parker."Look we we're just talking about you and we don't know why Derby wanted to try to kill you" Bif says."Because he hates me.Oh and I need upstairs because I'm about to put this radio in his room as a 'gift' to him" Charles says to Bif."i can't let you up there,Derby wouldn't like it" Bif says to Charles."You're seriously going to listen to that stuck up asshole after he just treated you like that? If I were you I wouldn't listen to that shit and do what you want to do,you are human" Charles says to Bif."you know what? Fuck it.I'll let you up since he just did treat me like that." Bif says, and goes unlocks the gate. "Just watch out for Chad,Justin, and Tad" Bif says to Charles as him,C-Money and Michael are walking up the steps."Well I'm about to knock their asses out."Wait what? I can't let you do that their still my-" Bif says before being cut off with a knockout punch from Charles."Parker what number is his room?" Charles asks Parker.Parker writes it down and hands it to him."Thanks man" Charles says to Parker, and starts to drag Bif up the steps."Wait.Stop" Charles says to Michael & C-Money.Charles looks around the corner to see Justin patrolling the first hallway."Wait here for a second,there's a prep patrolling, and just my luck a dark corner,I'll be back I'm about to knock out that bitch" Charles says and goes to the corner after Justin walks past them.When Justin walks past the corner Charles grabs him and slams his face against the wall,but he isn't knocked out."Guys,over here" Charles says and C-Money shows up."Where's Michael?" Charles asks C-money."He's dragging Bif up the steps,he fell down them" C-Money says to Charles.Michael then shows up while dragging Bif."You paupers are dead!" Justin yells while getting up,but Michael kicks him in the face,knocking him out.They then move over to Bif's room,open the door, and put him in his room,well charles kicks open the door & throws him in). They then move along to another hallway where Chad and Tad are guarding Derby's door,so they knock them out.Charles finds Derby's door locked,so he picks the lock,grabs the car radio,places it in his room,walks out of the room, and then him,C-Money, and Michael get out of Harrington House & go the boys dorm."Hey guys thanks for helping me out" Charles says to Michael & C-Money."You're welcome" C-Money says to Charles."I'll help you out anytime I'm not busy man" Michael says."Hey C-Money I was dead serious you should go check your car" Charles says to C-Money."Oh shit you're right.I'll be back" C-Money says and runs to the parking lot to check on his car."Hey man, it does suck about what happened to you.You think you're going to make it these next few days?" Michael says to Charles."What do you mean by that?" Charles asks Michael."Well no offense,but with how you look right now you're obviously going to be hurting these next few days,but I mean if the jocks or something want to pick a fight with you,do you think you'll be okay? Like can you fight them off?" Michael says to Charles."I don't know man" Charles says to Michael."Well if you need any help just call me" Michael says to Charles."Okay(catches breath) My car is fine.Guys I'd love to stay & talk but I need some fucking sleep its like 1 in the morning" C-Money says."Yeha I'm with you on that I definitly need some sleep" Michael says."Me too.Hey I'll see you guys tomoroow" Charles says and then him & C-Money walk into the dorm & into their dorm rooms,while Michale walks to his apartment. Category:Blog posts